Handcuffed
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: MxM, Matt and Mello get captured and are handcuffed to a pole together. Their initial escape plan is foiled and a different plan comes to mind. Rated M for violence, language, and smexy LEMONS


**So, this is slightly AU. Matt and Mello are still alive, but the Kira case did happen and has been solved. **

**Genre: Action/Romance/Humor(sorta)**

**Rated M for violence, language, and smex ^^**

**Break denoted by **(}- - - -{) ** (handcuffs? Maybe? Sorta?)**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again; I don't own anything Death Note, or anything copyrighted.**

**

* * *

**

Mello groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, head throbbing, and not knowing where he was.

He quickly assessed the situation and determined that he was in an empty dark room, handcuffed with his hands behind his back, to a pole in the middle of the room.

He moved to stand up, but his handcuffs caught on something, and when he yanked to get them unstuck he was surprised by the sound of something hitting the pole behind him.

He whipped his head around and glanced down at the blob of red and stripes that was complaining on the ground.

"My head..." a familiar voice grumbled.

"Matt!" the blonde exclaimed. "What the fuck happened back there?"

A goggled face lifted to look into his blue eyes. "Well hello to you too..."

Mello snorted impatiently, but waited until Matt was standing before fixing him with a glare.

"Oh, don't you look at me like this is _my_ fault," Matt spat while glaring right back. "Neither of us expected this to happen, and neither of us could have done anything different."

"You didn't have to surrender the moment a gun was pointed at me!"

Matt shrugged.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever." His mind wandered off for a moment before noticing something. "Why the hell are you not handcuffed behind your back?"

"Dunno," Matt mumbled, staring at the pole in front of him. "Maybe because my arms were handcuffed in front of me before I was knocked out; while yours were put behind?"

"Could be," Mello murmured, already bored with the conversation.

They were both silent for a minute or two.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Matt asked conversationally.

Mello smirked.

"I see you already have a plan."

The smirk widened.

(}- - - -{)

It wasn't too long until the lone door to the room opened to let in three men.

The one who was clearly the leader stepped forward.

"I've heard of you two. The blonde and the redhead who go around taking out whichever gangs that threaten the mafia. Apparently you've never been caught. I guess I just broke that record."

"Who says you've caught us," Mello spat.

The heavily tattooed man worked hard to keep from flinching under Mello's stare. "Says the pole your handcuffed to, and the twelve armed men in this building between you and the exit."

Neither captive allowed him the satisfaction of being surprised.

He growled low. "Now, since you two seem to be fairly high ranking members of the mafia – though I don't know how two pipsqueaks like you two could be – you must know the location of their headquarters and you must know who the leader is. It's your job to tell us this information-"

"Let me guess," Mello interrupted, "if we tell you, you'll let us go."

"And," Matt continued, "if we don't, you 'have your ways' of making us talk."

The embarrassed scowl on the man's face was so priceless, that Matt and Mello had a tough time keeping straight faces instead of bursting out laughing.

"Well, we have a couple of wise guys here. Looks like you won't be taking the easy way out of this."

"We live dangerous lives, we're used to doing things the hard way," Mello retorted, becoming annoyed with all the small talk.

"Have it your way." The tattooed man signaled one of his lackeys forward. "Drake here will have some fun with you then. Once he's done, you'll be talking."

Him and the other man left the room leaving Drake standing before them with a thick whip that he had grabbed from a corner of the room. He uncoiled it, giving a testing whip out to the side.

The sound it gave was spine tingling; a snake-like hiss and a painful crack at the end.

So they were in slight trouble.

Mello's plan had banked on their torturer coming within arms length of them; he hadn't factored in the small chance that it was _The Rattlers_ that had captured them.

_The Rattlers_ were notorious for the snake-like whips they used. This also meant they could torture their victims while staying at a safe distance away; preventing plans like Mello's.

Drake readied the whip for it's first strike. "Now who's going to be the first lucky victim?"

Neither of them said anything, not sure how to get out of their situation now.

"No volunteers?" the man sneered. "Then I guess I'll just have to choose." He paused for a moment as if waiting for protests, then continued. "Eeny meeny, miny moe, tied two victims to the pole; if they holler whip some more, eeny meeny, miny moe."

His finger landed on Matt, but before he could make a move Mello made a comment.

"That doesn't rhyme, dumbass."

Drake's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You know, I _was_ going to spare that pretty body of yours; but I've changed my mind. You're going first."

His arm flicked downwards and it was almost as if everything moved in slow motion.

In the milliseconds it took for the whip to cross the distance to Mello; Matt had lifted his handcuffed arms, and moved around the pole to encircle Mello, putting himself in harms way and taking the damage. His arms were on either side of Mello's head, and his face buried in Mello's shoulder biting his leather vest to help hold back his scream of pain.

Drake was shocked when he realized what happened. "Trying to be a hero, huh? Well, it looks like I found my volunteer." He flashed an evil grin. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to ruin Blondie there, and you look like the more likely one to crack under pain anyways." He brandished the whip again. "This will be fun."

Then the whip came down again and again, cutting into the flesh of Matt's back; the thin striped shirt of his doing nothing for protection. Drake laughed at the sound of Matt's pained groans.

However, what Drake didn't know was that Matt was a masochist.

Matt had grown a little accustomed to the biting pain of the whip and had lifted his head from Mello's shoulder to look into his eyes. Mello could see what Drake could not, and that was the arousal that was slowly growing behind Matt's orange-tinted lenses.

It didn't help that every time the whip hit Matt's lower back, his hips thrust forward into Mello's creating a friction that was only making Matt's pants tighter.

The pained groans were steadily evening out and Matt had to bite his lower lip to keep them from coming out as pleasured moans. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and onto the floor, randomly thinking of how he'd now have his own scar to match Mello's.

When the next strike hit, Matt collapsed onto Mello's chest, panting and struggling to stand back up.

"Stop!" Matt choked out painfully. "Please!"

Drake stopped. Not because of the command, but because of the surrendering tone that it was said in.

"You have some answers for me?" Drake asked, grinning at the fact that he had made another one crack.

"I-I'll tell you everything," Matt panted.

"WHAT!" Mello hollered.

"I'll... tell you... every-" And then he passed out, Mello catching him as best as he could without the use of his arms.

"Fuck," Drake swore, "I wasn't supposed to let him faint." He ran a hand through his hair, obviously wondering how to explain what happened to his boss. He quickly turned to glare at Mello. "I'll be back in a bit to see if he's woken up. No funny business in the meantime."

He slammed the door on the way out.

"Matt!" Mello cried worriedly when he knew the man was out of earshot.

The 'fainted' figure moved and stood up again. "Yes, Mello?"

"Dammit, Matt! Don't scare me like that!" Mello yelled.

The redhead grinned. "What? You thought I couldn't take it?"

"No," Mello muttered.

"Whatever, at least I got him to stop, now we need a new plan," Matt breathed, leaning his forehead on Mello's.

"I've got a plan," Mello murmured slyly, noticing the bulge still in Matt's jeans. He tilted his head and pushed his lips to Matt's, thoughts of escaping pushed aside for the moment.

Matt deepened the kiss by pushing Mello tight against the pole behind him, leaving no space between their torsos. Their crotches ground together eliciting moans from both parties.

Mello bit hard on Matt's lower lip and he opened up to allow their tongues to wage war against each other. Both sides tried to dominate the other but Matt ended up succeeding and explored the inner regions of Mello's mouth.

When they pulled back for air, Matt continued kissing Mello's exposed skin; across his jaw, up his neck, at the base of his throat where the zipper to his vest lay. The same zipper that was then taken between Matt's teeth and dragged down to expose the creamy white flesh.

Matt licked his way across Mello's chest, stopping to nip and suck at each nipple, causing Mello to arch up into the touch and moan deliciously.

He trailed his tongue down to the edge of the low-riding leather pants where he proceeded to untie the laces with his teeth. It was harder than usual, what with being handcuffed and all; but Matt somehow managed to free Mello's newly formed erection by getting the pants down to Mello's knees, where Mello then kicked them off the rest of the way.

Matt looked hungrily at his prize, licking up the underside of Mello's penis. He teased the slit before sucking gently on the tip, earning him a shiver of anticipation from the blonde.

He didn't spare another moment before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Mello gasped, resisting the desire to thrust into the heat.

Matt bobbed his head up and down on Mello's cock, his tongue dancing around the shaft and across the tip.

It wasn't too long before Mello's legs were shaking, trying to keep himself upright.

"Mmm... M-Matt... I can't... I-I'm going to-"

Matt sucked hard, deepthroating Mello as he came.

Matt swallowed the load and moved back up Mello's body to his lips where they kissed again; giving Mello a taste of himself.

This time Mello broke off the kiss, dropping down onto his knees in front of Matt's crotch. He expertly undid the button on the jeans with his tongue and slid the zipper down, letting the loose pants fall to the floor on their own. He then took the waistband of Matt's boxers in his teeth and carefully pulled it away from his body, pulling downwards.

When it had partway freed Matt's erection, Mello released the band and it snapped back harshly onto the strained flesh.

Matt cried out in pain but he hardened ever-so-slightly more.

Mello smirked deviously as he took hold of the waistband, snapping it again and causing Matt to moan.

Matt whined impatiently, so Mello decided to be nice and pulled the boxers off this time, allowing Matt to step out of the garments, before latching onto Matt's penis.

Matt's initial surprise was quickly replaced by pleasure and pain as Mello licked, sucked, and lightly bit up and down Matt's cock as he deepthroated him.

Matt let out a strangled cry when Mello nipped a little too hard on the tip, causing a familiar tightening sensation to appear in his groin.

"S-stop," Matt groaned, reluctantly pulling himself away from Mello.

The blonde smirked, awkwardly pulling himself into a standing position again before attacking Matt's lips.

They immersed themselves back into their tongue war as Matt pressed Mello back up against the pole, grinding flesh against flesh.

Mello squeezed his arms around the pole and lifted his legs to wrap around Matt's waist.

"M-Matt... I need you..." Mello panted. "Now."

Matt groaned at the desperation in his voice. Getting a hand positioned to prepare Mello was a little awkward – having to wrap one arm around the pole – but he managed, and relished in Mello's gasp as a finger was inserted.

Mello pulled Matt into a kiss, giving Matt the signal to add another finger, which he did, slowly moving both fingers in and out in a scissoring motion; stretching Mello. He quickly added a third finger, Mello's breath catching as he did, and began searching for the spot that would erase his pain.

He knew he'd found the spot when Mello moaned, bucking down on his fingers.

"There!"

Matt thrust his fingers into that spot a few times before he knew he could hold out no longer. He withdrew his fingers, much to Mello's annoyance, but quickly replaced it with his own thick rod.

Mello let out a choke of pain as Matt filled him to the hilt. Matt gave him time to adjust, even though he desperately needed to thrust into the tight heat.

"Do it," Mello growled through clenched teeth.

Matt slowly pulled out and thrust back in, keeping with his slow rhythm until Mello's jaw relaxed and he began to pant, pushing back down against him. He then sped up, trying to get at different angles to find Mello's prostate.

"Ahh!" Mello cried, signaling that Matt had found it.

He aimed for that spot and gave it hit after hit, filling the room with their moans and groans.

"F-faster," Mello pleaded, "harder!"

Matt couldn't say no, and complied, loving the deep kiss Mello gave him to urge him on.

Matt knew they were both getting close, and he felt bad that he couldn't touch Mello's neglected length. Instead he tried pushing right against Mello so that every thrust made Mello's cock rub up against his stomach.

Mello instantly started panting harder, pulling away from Matt's lips to kiss down his neck between breaths. The thrusts into Mello became erratic and the constant hits to his prostate were too much; Mello cried out, biting down hard on Matt's shoulder, as he spilled his seed over both of their chests.

The shock of pain went straight to Matt's groin and he was overwhelmed by Mello squeezing him; Matt thrust hard and buried himself deep within Mello, gasping as he came.

Both drifted down from their highs and were startled to find that the door was open; Drake standing motionless in the doorway. His eyes were wide, and his mouth opened and closed slowly without making any sound.

Matt pulled himself out of Mello, and lowered them both to the floor, trying to hide his utter mortification.

"-the hell!" Drake finally got out. He stepped forward slowly, seemingly not sure if he should approach them or run the hell away.

"Enjoy the show?" Mello asked slyly, nothing seemed to embarrass the guy, whereas Matt was as red as a tomato, doing his best to cover himself and Mello at the same time.

Drake had an utter look of disgust on his face as he approached, pulling out the keys to the handcuffs. He swallowed loudly. "I'll have to separate the two of you. So _this_ doesn't happen again."

Mello's face remained blank, but Matt smirked, his face hidden from Drakes view.

Perfect.

Drake moved around, keeping his eyes averted from the two, so he could unlock one of Matt's cuffs, grabbing him by the wrist to pull him across the room. He didn't notice the glint of steel that Matt pulled quickly from one of his combat boots.

As soon as they had taken two steps, Matt put the gun to the back of Drake's head, pulling the trigger. He was pleased that the silencer did it's job muffling the gunshot, but cringed when the body collapsed quite loudly onto the ground.

"Payment, for watching," Matt stated to the lifeless man as he reached down for the keys.

He made quick work of unlocking his and Mello's cuffs, then they both got redressed.

"So, one down, eleven to go," Matt grinned, tossing Mello Drake's gun, as his had been taken away.

"Piece of cake," Mello smirked.

In a matter of minutes, Matt and Mello were making their way out the front door; twelve dead bodies left behind them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? My first lemon, so please go easy on me -.-**


End file.
